Hey could you get me instead todayB
by undecidedfornow
Summary: A short drabble where Kurt goes to Dalton for the second time to pick up Blaine and reflects a bit on his first experiance and takes the sites in. With a few referances to CP Coulter's Dalton.


_**Author's note**_

**Hi! So this is my first fanfic ever! And I know it's bad and has no plot but it's only a drabble so here it is!**

**Ps see if you can find the CP Coulter's Dalton references! If you haven't read it then stop wasteing your time with my horrible writting and go read that beautiful piece of work!**

_Hey could you get me instead today my car sounds weird-B_

_Sure, if you want I could take a look at it-K_

_Wait you fix cars too what else do I not know about you-B_

_Quite a lot I break the stereotype-K_

_Well I cant wait to learn more-B_

_Oh I should probably send you the address-B_

_I've been there before remember-K_

_How can I forget your little James Bond attempt-B_

_I wasnt that bad a spy-K_

_Sure-B_

_Do you want me to look at your car or not-K_

_Yes but first I need my caffeine fix so hurry-B_

_I'm coming but I could go faster if I didn't have to keep stopping to text you-K_

_-B_

Kurt set the phone aside with a smile on his face. Talking or even just texting Blaine always makes his day just a little brighter. He began the long drive to Dalton, thinking about how often Blaine had done it for him. He had only known his new friend for two weeks yet they met almost every day. It was always Blaine that drove to him mostly because a couple days ago his dad sprung him with the news of the wedding and Kurt didn't have the time to drive to Blaine. But with the wedding only a few days away and everything settled it seemed only fair that he could go to Blaine.

The drive down went faster than the last time. This was probably because now that Kurt didn't keep stopping to think if he really wanted to go through with spying or not. Every day for the past two weeks Kurt has thanked the magic teapot in the sky that he did. It might have been a stupid thing that Puck said but his curiosity got the best of him and really wanted to check out the competition. Still it would be awkward; he didn't have much of a plan. Kurt also remembers to thank his indecisiveness because if he had gotten there any sooner he would have missed the fateful moment when he stopped a certain dark haired boy on the stairs.

He arrived at the front of Dalton to be greeted by two slightly familiar boys; Wes and David if he remembered correctly. They walked to him in the polite stoic manner expected of prep school boys, but Kurt could tell there was a bowl full of energy stored in there ready to come out if they were around the right person.

"Hello there Kurt," Wes said politely, "Blaine had some important last minute things to do and asked us to take you to his room."

Kurt willingly followed them, a good five steps behind to give them their privacy. Wes and David led the way talking and laughing, obviously over an inside joke that Kurt had no business to know. The pair occasionally glanced back at Kurt, the first time he thought they were just making sure he was still following but the more times they did it Kurt started to get suspicious. Especially when he noticed they were giggling after. He even once thought he heard Wes say "his eyes really do look 'beautiful'."

Kurt, a little confused, just assumed he misheard and kept on walking. He diverted his eyes from the now lively boys in front of him to look at his surroundings. The trio entered a building that was completely unfamiliar to Kurt. It was east of the main building he entered during his first visit. Kurt assumed it must be one of the dormitories. A sign hung above the huge door way that read Windsor. When Kurt stepped in he was immediately blown away by the grand common room that stood before him. This place truly was magnificent. It looked more like a royal palace then a school. The walls were lined with beautiful art work that Kurt made a mental note to examine closer next time he came.

Before he knew it he was pulled out of his thoughts by Wes and David's abrupt stop. Suddenly the door in front of them swung open to reveal an out of breath Blaine. Kurt's heart skipped a few beats at the site of his friend's excited smile. Blaine rambled something about apologizing and twins and someone who got injured.

"I hope he's okay" Kurt said not entirely sure how to respond to his friend's little rant.

"Oh it was Reed so it happens all the time, but as the acting prefect I had to make sure that it wasn't too serious."

A slight blush crept to Kurt's cheeks as he realized that the boy walking next to him had more responsibility than he knew yet still came out of his way to be with him.

They made their way to Kurt's car for the short trip to the café. He reflected on how thankful he is that Blaine is beside him. That Blaine truly cares about him when it seems that no one else does. Things are getting worse with Karofsky by the day but in this moment Kurt could care less. He has one thing in his life that is wonderful and can't be taken away.

**Pleas review and tell me how i could improve!**


End file.
